


Just Last The Year (You Used To Be Mine)

by AlyssiaInWonderland



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prison, Angst, Kinda, M/M, Songfic, Tumblr Prompt, but more inspired by than proper songfic, im sorry i dont mean to hurt them so much, it just happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:44:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssiaInWonderland/pseuds/AlyssiaInWonderland
Summary: I got the following prompt on tumblr: spirk angst based on the song skinny love, heart breaking, owMy response: I’d never heard this song before, but it’s rich for heart-break! So here goes, a special young Spirk AU, ‘cause you asked for heartbreak and I’m gonna try and deliver, my dearest! <3





	Just Last The Year (You Used To Be Mine)

Jim wants to reach out to him, tell him it’s going to be okay, but he’s kept from doing so by the simple fact that his pain is overwhelmingly his own fault. He can’t change it, any of it, because he’s just barely twenty and he’s going to jail for a year and all that it’s going to truly mean is that he’s leaving the man he loves because he was too reckless and was caught stealing a car. So he’s left, standing next to the sharp angles and tightly-wound control that makes up Spock, watching as everything precious about him dissolves.

He wants to tell Spock all kinds of things. Tell him to be patient, to be fine despite the pain he’s causing him. Tell him to be balanced, to be kind, like the man and the Vulcan that he is. That he’ll skip out on court in the morning, turn up with tickets and that they can use Spock’s inheritance to cover the fines before they run away to another planet where they can be safe and together.

Instead, he’s forced to watch from behind glass and bars.

He sees Spock’s edges become sharper, his features more sunken at every visit. His eyes bruise with sleeplessness, and Jim knows it’s bad for a Vulcan to seem exhausted. He sees the real bruises, because all too often, humans are not kind, and especially so to a half-Vulcan whose only protection was his brash human lover.

Jim tries not to let Spock notice his increasing hopelessness, because Spock is already breaking apart, the only thing still alive in his dark eyes seemingly the hope that Jim will be released soon. But it’s not that simple, because the name Kirk means something, for all that he’s rejected it all his life - and in prison it means nothing good. His sentence is extended, month by month, fight by self-preserving fight. Each day seems to add another sentence increase, and another line on Spock’s wrecked features.

Jim sees Spock, feels the fragility of the bones under his green-tinted skin, the fluttering pulse in his wrist and the exhaustion written all over him, and he knows this has to end.

He’s told him to be patient, to be fine. Told him to be balanced and to be kind.

But Spock’s love is wasted on him.

Because at the end of the day, who the hell is he? Every bridge he’s tried to cross, to reach Spock and make the hell end, has broken under him. He thinks of the end of his prison sentence and all he can see is emptiness. The end of the line, for him, has been and always will be his love for Spock. And so to end this weight, this crushing of spirit and beauty and vulnerable selflessness, he tells him one last thing.

To live; without him.

Spock’s rich, earth-brown eyes bore into his, and seem to find the answer he was searching for. Jim is frozen as Spock calmly smashes the glass between them, grabs his hand and pulls him in for a kiss that’s vicious in it’s intensity. Jim kisses back, pouring everything he is into it, trying to communicate his love, his fear, his desperate need. 

The guards drag him back, and Jim watches as Spock walks away, his entire form trembling slightly. 

He wonders who will love Spock, if not him. Who will fight for him when humans decide xenophobia is reasonable. Then again, Jim thinks, his chance to be that for him fell behind long ago.

He’s left sitting in his cell, alone. His mind wrapped up in Spock, and his soul screaming out that  _Spock used to be mine_.

He hopes, whoever Spock finds, they will love him as fiercely.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya!!! Hope this is enjoyable/good to read!! <3
> 
> As ever, comments and kudos feed my dark soul!!!


End file.
